Outclanner
Outclanners (also known as "outsiders") are savage and solitary wolves who live in the Outermost. The only instinct they have is to survive; they are mainly motivated by viciousness and greed. They are considered rather stupid, being unable to hold an idea in their heads for any length of time, dulled over the generations by the savagery that they endured every day. They have no strategy for hunting; they only worked together in a rout for sadistic amusement, torturing their prey. They are not above engaging in the practice of cannibalism, eating one another when one is killed as shown in Lone Wolf and Frost Wolf. Description Physically, they (the outclanners) often are disreputable, unkempt, and ragged. They are rather small, probably a result of the hard life they endure and lack of good nutrition. Many have old scars from run-ins with other outclanners, such as the outclanner Morb (most likely deceased), who is missing an eye. History History unknown. The first Outclanners probably started out as wolves from the Beyond who deserted their clans or were exiled. However, in Spirit Wolf, it is mentioned that the outclanners had found their way to the region either as lone wolves or pups whose mothers had died in the whelping den. Practices and Traditions The spirit of hwlyn, nurturing harmony, that defined the organized wolf packs of the Beyond, is nonexistent. They are despised by ordinary wolves, since they have no notions of the code of conduct, honor, or traditions the established packs hold so dear. They have no laws. The only instinct they have is to survive; they are mainly motivated by viciousness and greed. They were rather stupid, being unable to hold an idea in their heads for any length of time, dulled over the generations by the savagery that they endured every day. They have no strategy for hunting; they only worked together in a rout for sadistic amusement, trapping two animals to fight against each other within a circle of wolves. On rare occasions these contests would pit two wolves against each other. Also, they are not above engaging in the practice of cannibalism, eating one each other when one is killed. And unlike the melodious howls like the wolves of the Beyond/normal wolves, their howls are piercing cries, much worse than young pups. History 'Lone Wolf' When Faolan travels to the Outermost to find Thunderheart, he kills a cougar. But two outclanners, a gray one and a russet one, the russet one being Morb, try to take the meat. Faolan tosses them a piece of the dead mountain lion, as they scramble to eat it, Faolan jumps onto Morb's companion, crushing his spine. To the horror of Faolan, Morb drags his dead companion behind a bush and eats him. Later, Morb, nervous after the sight of Faolan, joins a rout for a temporary amount of time, not knowing that Faolan followed him. Faolan witnesses the outclanners goading on a cow moose and a musk ox to fight each other to the death. 'Shadow Wolf' In the end of Shadow Wolf, Heep runs to the Outermost with two outclanners after being found out by the other wolves he was the true murderer. After this, Heep is known as an outclanner and is not seen again until Spirit Wolf. 'Watch Wolf' After Toby is reunited with Bronka, Burney and Grizz and the war is stopped, the Fengo, Finbar announces the the MacHeath clan is no longer a clan, declaring them crait-''outclanners. He then asks the MacNamara wolves to chase the clan into the Outermost; Galana MacNamara gladly agrees. 'Frost Wolf In Frost Wolf, the outclanners could easily slip away into the Beyond because of the Blood Watch being in bad shape. There they preyed on bears in false hibernation and Skaars Dancers who collapsed from exhaustion caused by the dancing. Caila was injured by an outclanner in Frost Wolf, the same outclanner who was soon killed by Faolan. Faolan also kills two other outclanners about to kill a bear cub whose mother was locked in a death sleep. Spirit Wolf In Spirit Wolf, Heep was revealed to be the one who led the cannibalism in the Beyond. His rout takes victims of a craw's bodies and one outclanner, Ragmore, performs the task of biting off their tails. Few outclanners were killed in the earthquake. Later, Heep follows Faolan's trail of the journey to the Distant Blue to take his rout there. '''Star Wolf In Star Wolf, Heep and the outclanners have been following the trail to the Distant Blue, mainly to seek revenge against Heep's former mate Caila. Bevan and three other wolves join Heep in searching for her. Ragmore leaves this rout, encounters Caila along with Banja, and eventually joins them and the other Beyond wolves that survived the earthquake. Later, Heep is killed by a narwhal when the Ice Bridge collapses and many of his rout die as well, but Ragmore is confirmed to survive. Known Outclanners *Morb *Unnamed male outclanner (Morb's partner) *Unnamed male outclanner #2 (tried to kill Caila, later murdered by Faolan) *Unnamed outclanners (partners, killed by Faolan, tried to kill a bear cub) *Unnamed female outclanner (snapped at a moose during a craw in Lone Wolf) *Heep *Donaidh *Fretta *Malan *MacHeath clan wolves *Aliac﻿ (Caila) *Abban *Rags (a member of Heep's rout) *Fynoff *Bevan *Krupp Category:Outclanners Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Wolves